


The Lies You Tell (Kokichi x OC: please don't read if you don't like this stuff)

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Original Character-centric, Past Abuse, past reveals, this gets cute at the end ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: After being transferred to Hopes Peak, the Ultimate Helper, Acorn Natto, is ready to start a new life. However, her life changes after meeting Kokichi Ouma. From there, they both become closer, and Kokichi falls into conflict upon feeling love. Never really feeling genuine love, Kokichi struggles to face the truth, and lies to himself. He has to decide whether to push her away, or trust her enough to tell the truth.(My first fanfic posted on Ao3, and it's gonna S U C C. Also, I made this over the summer and October, and I'm probably gonna heavily edit it.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The Arrival and Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is about my oc and Kokichi falling in love. That's basically it. If you don't like reading Kokichi shipped with a girl, or oc, please don't read. I made this for fun. Constructive criticism is perfectly fine, but please don't be overly harsh or insensitive. Also yes, my oc is half-human, I know.

Hope’s Peak Academy. The school of everyone’s dreams. To some, this school builds hope for a better future. To others, they see this as an opportunity to become famous. But, once you enroll here after being scouted, you’re set for life. And that, happened to Acorn Natto.   
Acorn Natto is a rather unique teenager. She’s a half-human, half-squirrel, otherwise known as a Squirrelic in her island where she was born from. She stood there at the gates, nervous. The weeks leading up to this, her family was so excited for her. But, to her, why was she here? It honestly didn’t make sense to her as to why she would be enrolled here. Then, she remembered her “Ultimate.” The thing she was skilled at.   
Ultimate Helper. Ever since the early days, the squirrel girl found herself helping countless others. It was something she enjoyed so much. Seeing the gratitude on their faces, making the little things count, being there for others when she needed to. She loved doing it, but why was it an actual talent? This talent honestly made her feel useless at times. If no one needed help, then why bother? 

“Alright, it’s time to go into this school,” she said to herself. “I’m gonna make my parents and family proud!” She happily bounded into the school; and boy, was it huge. She was gonna have trouble getting around. Perhaps she could ask someone for help? Hmm…   
She spotted a boy wearing all black clothing, wearing a matching cap. He seemed a bit shy, yet she approached him. He didn’t notice her walk up to him. The boy must’ve been in deep thought. 

“Hi!” she made the poor boy jump about five feet in the air. “Oh! I’m sorry!” her ears lowered. He seemed to be very shocked by her appearance. Here comes the question.   
“A-AH! Um, it’s alright! May I ask, are you wearing a costume?” the shy boy spoke. She giggled at him.   
“No, I’m afraid this is not a costume. 100% real, I’m Squirrelic.” The boy looked confused, but Acorn kept talking. She bowed to him. “Hello, my name’s Acorn Natto. I’m kinda lost. Even though my talent is the Ultimate Helper, I’m afraid I’ll need some help getting around! Mind if you help me?” she glanced up at him.   
“S-Sure! I don’t mind. And, my name is Shuichi Saihara, I’m the Ultimate Detective,” Shuichi introduced himself. “Um, what do you need help with, Acorn?”   
“Finding the gym! Is that where everybody meets? I’m a transfer student here, so I don’t really know much about getting around here..,” Acorn looked away with embarrassment. Shuichi just simply smiled at her.   
“Luckily, I know where that is! Ah...did you miss open house from a week before?” Shuichi questioned her. Acorn gasped, quite loudly.   
“Oh no! I missed that?! Ugh! I’m so stupid! I had a family event to go to!” her ears lowered again as she gazed upon the ground. Shuichi awkwardly patted her back, as if trying to comfort her.   
“Ah, it’s alright. Come on now, let’s not waste anymore time. Let’s head into the gym.” 

Timeskip - 

Acorn sat up in a tree, feeling the breeze brush at her face and make her hair fly up. Along with her skirt, but she mostly kept that down. She stared off into the distance, listening to the sounds of nature and the distant yells of the athletic students playing a game. So far, she’s helped quite a few students, mostly minor problems. Yet, she was satisfied with the satisfaction it gave her to help others.   
“Okay, so far, so good. Today has been great! I met the programmer, the pianist, astronaut, and the detective! Hmm, I wonder who else I could me-” Acorn didn’t finish her thoughts she spoke aloud to herself. As she tried to get comfortable on the branch she was sitting on, she fell.   
“GAAAAAAAA-OOF!” She landed in a bush. Ouch. At least she wasn’t too hurt. She slowly got out of the bush and brushed herself off. Suddenly, she heard laughter. 

“Nishihihihi!~ Did you have a great fall, furry?” A new, obnoxious voice came from behind her. She tensed up at the voice. Oh no, just her luck. Someone witnessed her fall. She slowly turned to face who it was.

It was a boy, about 5’1”, her height. He had purple hair that was wavy, some bangs covering his face. Matching purple eyes and a childlike face to match his somewhat adorable appearance. He wore a white suit with straps hanging at the legs and arms. With multi-colored buttons running down his shirt, black-and-purple flats, and a checkered scarf. A huge smile was on his face as he swayed himself back and forth.   
“Ummm, hello there,” Acorn smiled nervously as she continued brushing herself off. “Also, I’m not a furry, I’m Squirrelic.”   
“Same thing!” the boy smiled. Wow, he seemed like a major brat.  
“May I ask who you are?” Acorn messed with her skirt as her ears lowered, still embarrassed someone witnessed her fall.   
“My name is Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Kokichi exclaimed as he extended his arms out. “I run a secret evil organization with over 10,000 members! Gotta say, it’s really impressive!”   
“Yeah, that is quite-”   
“But who knows? I’m a liar, after all.” Kokichi snickered. Oh great, not only was he a huge brat, but a liar?   
“O-Oh, you are? What were you lying about just now?”   
“That’s up for you to decide!” Kokichi laughed again. Then he perked up.  
“What is your name anyways? Furry McSquirrel Girl?” Kokichi chuckled.   
“Uh, no, it’s Acorn Natto.” Acorn looked away from him. Kokichi started to laugh.   
“Acorn?! Ahahaha! Your name is Acorn?! Not only that, but your last name is basically named after a food!” The rat continued to laugh. Acorn frowned a bit.   
“Hey, I didn’t come up with my first and last name. Don’t be mean.” Acorn just huffed as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

Acorn didn’t know what to think about Kokichi so far. He seemed quite obnoxious, and rude. But, he wasn’t truly like that, right? She stayed there, in thought, until she heard a voice.   
“Maaaan, you’re so boring! Have you made up your mind up yet about what I said that’s a lie?”   
“Huh? No, uh, I was thinking about-” Acorn gasped softly as he felt her ears. She didn’t really like people touching her ears. Ever since…   
“H-Hey! Don’t touch them!” Acorn smacked his hands away from her ears. Kokichi gasped and teared up. Oh no. She didn’t mean to make him cry-  
“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU’RE SO MEAAAAANNN!” Kokichi bawled. Acorn immediately felt bad, and hugged him close.   
“No! No! I’m sorry! Please don’t cry!” Acorn hugged him tighter, but loosened her grip as she heard his laughing. 

“Ahahahaha! You’re so dumb! You fell for my fake crying!” Kokichi wiggled out of her grip. Just wanting to see the shock on her face. And there it was.   
“Well, that’s not very nice. You had me worried that I hurt your feelings!” Acorn pouted. Could she really be able to tolerate someone like this?   
“Sorry, peanut! I lie a lot, it’s a part of me!” He laughed, patted her head, and then ran off. Leaving Acorn there to process what had happened. 

“He has quite the character, I’ll give him that…,” Acorn spoke softly to herself as she watched Kokichi pester Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot. Kokichi was seriously a brat. She could immediately tell that possibly everyone in the school couldn’t stand him.   
“This is gonna be an interesting year.”


	2. Free Time With the Supreme Leader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! Again, I'm not completely exempted from finals, so I have been busy just trying to keep my grades up. Also, I haven't felt well these past few days. But, whoever has been reading, thank you for waiting patiently. <3

A few months had gone by so quickly, ever since Acorn had met Kokichi. She was very curious about him, and questioned the way he acted. Sure, it was annoying, but the curiosity was getting the better of her. Overtime, the pair had grown close, him often joking her, even playing a few pranks. She was headed towards his dorm, when Kaito stopped her in the hallway. 

"Hey, squirrel girl! What's up?" Kaito smiled at her. Acorn smiled back at the astronaut.

"Hey Kai-mota!" Acorn chuckled softly at him. She bowed to him, and he bowed back. 

"Whatcha up to? Are you free?" 

"Ah, for now. Do you need anything?" 

"Yep! You see, I'm having difficulties setting up this brand new telescope I got online. Do you mind helping me?" 

"Of course!" 

So, Acorn went to his dorm with him, to see the parts of the telescope laid out. She picked up the instructions and read them out to him. Together, the telescope was properly put together. 

She waved off and started to walk off. Suddenly, an all-too familiar voice rang out. 

_"Heeeey, furry girl!~" Yep, it's Kokichi._

"Hm? Oh." _Acorn turned around to face him._ "Hello, Kokichi. Do you need my help?" 

"Yeah, not like I'd need it. Supreme leaders don't need help, stupid!" Kokichi laughed. Acorn pouted a bit. He didn't need to call her a name. 

"Well, what do you want from me?" 

"Nishihihi!~ Bold of you to assume I want anything from you. Ah, but maybe that was a lie.~" 

"Which one is it? Do you need my help or not?" She crossed her arms impatiently. "I'd be more than happy to help, but you gotta tell me what you want. Or, do you wanna hang out with me?" 

"Why would I hang out with you?" Kokichi put his hands behind his head. "I got totally better things to do!~ Buuuut, I guess I could hang out with you." 

So, that's what they did. They hung out in the dining hall, because Acorn got hungry and needed a snack. Acorn snacked on sushi rolls, while Kokichi quietly drank Panta. It wasn't a shocker, he loved the stuff. She glanced over at him.

"So uh, how's that Panta?" 

"Delicious as always! Panta is the superior drink of them all!" Kokichi hummed as he put the bottle down. He thing sighed. "Man, this is boring! You're being boring!" Kokichi whined. 

"Sorry! I'm hungry, and it's rude to talk with your mouth full!" Acorn whined back, before giggling. "Anyways, I want to know more about you. What's your life like?" Her eyes glimmered with curiosity and wonder. 

Kokichi made a humming noise, pretending to think. "My organization and I live a very dangerous life!" He made a slightly creepy face. "And I killed my parents!~" He laughed hard as she gave him a horrified face. "Don't worry, I won't kill you... _for now.~_ Ahahaha! Those were both lies! I never killed my parents, I simply don't have any." He laughed a bit more. However, Acorn felt the last part was the truth. For a split second, she saw the light in his eyes disappear for a moment after he said it... 

"You're quite...interesting, Kokichi. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you." 

"That's because I'm one of a kind! Obviously! Nishihi!~" Kokichi put his arms behind his head again. He perked up upon getting an idea, and stood up. "Hey! I got an idea of how you can help me!" 

Acorn's ears perked up. "Really? And that idea is...?" 

"We should prank somebody! Cmoooon! It'll be so funny!" Kokichi gave her a puppy face, which she laughed softly at. Her heart fluttered after seeing his face like that. 

"Let's do it then! Who do you think we should prank?" Acorn smirked. Kokichi pondered for awhile, before settling on the victim. 

"How about the greasy mechanic guy? Y'know, Kazuichi, the princess stalker! Neeheehee! He gets so easily scared, it'll be funny!" 

Poor Kazuichi Souda would be Acorn and Kokichi's victim. Kokichi placed fake bugs into his toolbox, while snickering, with Acorn handing him each fake bug. For a prank, the bugs surely looked well and high quality. Even he could've been lying, Kokichi boasted that someone from his organization made them. Acorn got stuck on whether to believe him or not, but stuck to believing him. Once they heard Kazuichi approaching, they quickly hid.

Kazuichi came back into his shop a while later, the duo still hiding behind a stack of tires, trying to hold in laughter. They couldn't wait! It was gonna be so priceless! After Kazuichi inspected the latest car, he headed for his toolbox. **_Here we go, here we go-_**

Upon opening it, the fake bugs sat there in all their glory. 

_**"WAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ Kazuichi screamed and threw the toolbox, which made a loud crash as tools scattered, along with the fake bugs. However, something happened they both didn't see coming. 

An open gallon of gas tipped over when the toolbox hit it, spilling gas everywhere. Kazuichi stumbled over it while trying to run out, and slipped. Falling to the ground with a thud. At this point, Acorn and Kokichi lost it, their laughter filling up the room. Making themselves known scared Kazuichi once again. 

"AAAAH! You two did this?!" Kazuichi stared at the two with disappointment and anger. Acorn giggled, while Kokichi stood with satisfaction. 

"Yep, sure did! Neeheehee! You should've seen the look on your face! I wish I got my phone out to record this! It would've been a viral and meme sensation!" Kokichi laughed a little bit more. 

Acorn seemed to have a wonderful time with Kokichi. Sure, he was a rat brat, but she had fun pranking Kazuichi with him. The two walked to his dorm as the day finished up. 

"Hey, Kokichi? I had fun today! Thanks for hanging out with me!" Acorn smiled at him, as he turned to face her. 

"Yeah sure. Buuut, I have to kill you now!" Kokichi gave a very creepy face, causing Acorn to gasp. 

"Wh-What?! Kill me?! But, I-I didn't do anything!" Acorn frowned. She frowned even more when his face softened and he laughed at her. 

"Nishihihi!~ That was a lie! I cannot kill a cute peanut like you!" Kokichi winked, making her blush. 

"A-Anyways, thanks again..." Acorn suddenly reached over and....

**_Hugged him._** She hugged him close, warm smile on her face. Kokichi had no clue on how to react. She was genuinely hugging him! It felt... _warm..._ and very nice. His face was heating up. Gah, her hugs were so nice- 

Kokichi shoved her off him. "Gross! I must have rabies now! Thanks! Gotta go wash myself now, so I don't foam at the mouth later! Ahahah!" He rushed into the dorm and slammed the door behind him. A click was heard a second later, indicating he locked it. Acorn sighed, shook her head, and walked off to her dorm.

Kokichi sat on his for a bit, trying to calm down. His heart was racing.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so quickly! Stop it! Control yourself!'_ He sighed, perhaps sleeping it off would feel better.

And he did exactly that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter finally! Still a bit boring, but it's gonna pick up! Chapter three may be a bit spicy. 
> 
> Find/Talk to me here!:  
> -Discord: acorn.bxby#5436  
> -Insta: acorn_bxby
> 
> <3


	3. Thoughts About Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to reupload this one hhhhh idk what i did wrong 
> 
> anyways here ya go

Kokichi paced around his room the next day, thinking. Nervous, for the first time in a very long time. He did sleep the night before, but his dream was...interesting and new…. 

He dreamed ...about Acorn. He couldn’t get her off of his mind. Her smile, her scent, the way her hair and tail blew in the breeze, her laughter… Gah! Why couldn’t she get out of his mind!

_‘So rude! Invading a supreme leader like that! Acorn should be ashamed!’_ He thought, plopping down on his bed. _‘Yet...at the same time…’_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He perked up a bit, rushing to the door. Is that Acorn? Is that Acorn? Oh, please, let it be her. 

Upon opening the door, it was Shuichi standing there. Kokichi felt his heart sink a bit, but put on his mask like he always did. He was used to this. Used to his mask. Despite all he felt inside, he was so damn good at concealing it. Besides, his image would be ruined if he showed real emotions. Who would take a supreme leader seriously if they were so weak? 

“Oh, heeey Shumai! Nihihi!~ What brings you here?”  Can he tell how he’s feeling? Cmon, he’s gotta hide it the best he can. Even if he says anything, he can just lie. But, he can’t lie to himself right now. He wants Acorn. He wants to talk with her. But, why? He can't hear anything Shuichi is even saying.

_ “KOKICHI!”  _ A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Shuichi was tensed up from yelling, but relaxed. 

“Sorry. Um, you seemed to be spacing.”  Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kokichi decided to use this opportunity for his fake tears. 

_ “WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHUICHI IS SO MEAN FOR DISTURBING MY THOUGHTS!”  _ He wailed loudly. Making some students just stare at the pair. Shuichi sighed heavily. 

“Kay. I’m fine now.”  Kokichi smirked. Then, he saw her. 

Acorn was with Gonta, and they seemed to be chatting about nature. She looked so happy. Her smile… 

_‘She’d be much better and happier with him than she is with you…’_ He thought. He was ignoring the now silent detective, who was feeling awkward right now. He stared upon her adorable face.  _‘She doesn’t deserve a friend who’s like me…’_

Acorn hugged Gonta.  “I wish you luck in making the caterpillars into butterflies! I believe in you, Gonta!” 

“Thank you, Miss Acorn! Gonta happy about beautiful butterflies!”  Gonta gave a toothy smile before heading off. Such a pure lad. 

Acorn sighed a bit and leaned against the wall. She seemed bored. Her tail swayed in annoyance. Kokichi took this opportunity to approach her. 

“Hey there, peanut! You seem borreeed!”  He giggled and put his arms behind his head. Acorn glanced up at him. 

“Well, yeah, I am. What, do you wanna hang out?” 

“What, no! Why would I? Hah! That was a lie, sure I’ll hang out. Buut, you gotta pay me!”

“Pay you? Huh? Um, how much?”  Acorn raised an eyebrow. Kokichi tried to hold back his laughter. Such a gullible girl! It was so fun to mess with her! 

_‘Stop messing with her like that, it’s wrong. Yet, so fun!’_

“How about a million dollars!” 

Acorn seemed to catch is teasiness all of the sudden, and played along.  “Okay! A million bucks it is! I’ll give it to you right now!” 

He chuckled and extended his arm out.  “Pay up then!” 

Acorn reached into her pocket and pulled out a string, set it into his hand, and ran off laughing. Kokichi gasped dramatically, before rushing after her.

_ “NOW YOU’LL REALLY PAY FOR THIS!”  _ He screamed out as he caught up to her. Laughing all the while. 

He tackled Acorn once he caught up to her, and pinned her down. Keeping her there. “You know, you shouldn’t lie to a supreme leader.~” 

_‘Get off of her, you sicko. Perv. Freak. What are you, Teruteru?’_

“Ahaha! Just kidding! I’m actually proud of you lying to me!”  _ He moved off of her.  _ “Not bad, for an amatuer.” 

“Thanks! I’m not a good liar anyway, haha.”  _ Acorn sat up. She smiled at him again.  _

_‘You don’t deserve her, Kokichi. You should be alone, stop making friends with her. She’ll just leave eventually.’_

“That’s because no one can lie as well as I do! Nihihi!~”  Kokichi smiled. Even though his thoughts were attacking him, he knew how to keep a straight face. Right..? 

_‘Why do you lie so much, huh? You’re so annoying. Learn to stop lying, that’s why no one likes you. You’re so manipulative, Kokichi. How could she ever like someone like you-’_

_‘Shut up. Just shut up! I...I... I guess I care about her. But, that doesn’t mean anything! She’s just a friend! She’s...nice, I guess. For someone like me, I’m surprised she plays along and tolerates me.’_

_‘Thank you, Acorn.’_


	4. Rodent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping Toko, things go wrong. Very wrong. Kokichi stumbles upon a sobbing Acorn, and has no idea what to do or think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo i finally updated lmao life's hard for me rn, i had such a shitty ass week.
> 
> {ALSO HAD TO REUPLOAD THIS ONE}

It all happened so fast. One second, she was helping Toko. The next, she accidentally tripped. Sending papers everywhere, getting Toko’s story sheets out of place. Toko was infuriated. But, Acorn really didn't mean to. But, a hundred papers scattered everywhere on the floor, messing the story Toko was writing.

“Y-You call youself a-a helper?! L-Look what you d-did! Y-You messed up my s-story!”

“I-I’m sorry, Toko!” she frantically attempted to pick up the papers, but Toko shoved her away. 

“J-Just go! I-I can do t-this myself!”  Toko fell onto her knees and started picking up the papers.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help sti-” 

“Just go a-away! Y-You  _ useless rodent!”  _

Acorn froze up. That word…rodent. Rodent, rodent, rodent, rodent… The word she hated the most. The word that torments her today. Every time she heard it, she thought of  **her…**

Acorn turned around and darted out of the room. Running as fast as she could. Tears burning her eyes, breathing heavily as she ran. Ignoring everybody. Finally, she was outside! She slowed down as she approached her favorite tree. Leaning against it, she began to sob quietly. Covering her face as she sobbed. Why? She didn’t mean to slip up. It wasn’t her fault! 

**_‘She’s right. You are useless, Acorn. You’re so stupid. How could you trip on your own feet? And mess up the papers, making them out of order? You know, Toko is one-hundred percent correct. You are a useless rodent. Rodent! Rodent! Rodent! Rodent!’_ **

Kokichi approached Acorn, seemingly happy as ever _.  _ “Hey Acorn! I-..,”  he trailed off as he saw Acorn sobbing. Why did his heart sink at the sight? Should he lose his mask because she was upset? Or, keep it on? Nobody else was outside. Only them. But, could he really risk it..? Losing his image? 

**_‘Leave her be. Can’t you see she’s upset? She doesn’t wanna speak to you! Besides, you’ll make everything worse! Like you always do! And you have an image to keep!’_ **

**_‘But...I actually care for her, I guess. And I can’t lose my image if no one’s around. Now’s not the time for joking. She needs comfort.’_ **

“Hey..what’s the matter..?”  Kokichi pondered pulling her into a hug, but didn’t know if he should.

Acorn glanced up at him, eyes red and wet with tears. More just kept coming, trailing down her face. She seemed scared. It was such a heartbreaking sight to see. Her chest heaved with sobs as she wiped her face lazily. 

“Nothing...n-nothing’s wro-wrong…” 

“You know that’s a lie. Geez, such a bad liar, Acorn..,”  Kokichi teased softly. His tone was...odd. More gentle, and less playful. 

“I-I...you’d judge me anyways...you’d make fu-fun of me..,”  Acorn looked away from him. Kokichi just stood there, unable to know what to say next. Never has he ever really been in a situation like this. How do you comfort people? 

_‘She’s right you know. You’ll just make fun of her. That’s what you do best right? You lie, and make fun of people. You don’t care about her, you should only care about yourself.’_

He sighed.  “This is not a lie when I say this, and that is, n-no..I won’t make fun of you..”  Did he..stutter? His face heated up slightly in embarrassment. 

“P-Promise…?” 

“Yeah..” 

“U-Um...Toko..she...got mad at me earlier…”  _ She gulped, beginning to cry again.  _ “I-It was an ac-accident...I-I didn’t mean t-to drop the p-papers. An-And she called me...she called me…”  Acorn began to bawl again. Kokichi frowned. He felt...rage? He felt rage burning up in his chest. What did Toko say to get this upset? She’s totally gonna get a punishment for this later! 

“What did she call you..?” 

“A-A rodent…” 

_‘Seriously? All this bawling over being called a rodent? Geez, Acorn is such a sensitive crybaby. She’s a rodent! Squirrels are part of the rodent species anyways..’_

_‘Stop it. Maybe something happened to her, and that’s why she hates the word now. Just shut the hell up and leave, you’re annoying.’_

He wanted to think more, but Acorn hugged him out of nowhere. She sniffled and took a shuddery breath. She was seeming to calm down finally. Kokichi felt awkward about hugging her, but eventually hugged her back. Softly giving her pats on her back. At least she was calming. 

“T-Thank you for l-listening to me…” 

Those words really struck him. He felt...happy? Relaxed? _ Acorn... _ **_thanked him._ ** _ She really did.  _

“You know, you’re not so bad..well, at least that’s what I believe. I know deep down, you’re probably a wonderful person..” 

What was she saying? He? A wonderful person? No, nuh-uh. He was a bad person. Maybe she’s just too emotional. 

“Geez Acorn, I’m not a good person! Ack! My clothing! You stained them with your tears!” He gasped and wiped his shoulder, making Acorn giggle a bit. “Hey! This isn’t funny!” Deep down, he was so glad he got her to laugh. _So glad._

_‘You may have made her laugh, but are you really gonna keep teasing her like that? What if you make her upset again?’_

Kokichi ignored these thoughts as he ran off from Acorn after exchanging goodbyes, going to bother Kiibo. Just kidding, that was a lie. 

_ He couldn’t stop thinking about her.  _


	5. Supreme Leaders Shouldn't Be in Conflict!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's thoughts start to invade him more than ever. How do you deal with emotions again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm updating again? Gasp, how shocking. 
> 
> Still trying to update when I can. I cannot always guarantee constant updates. My bad.

Kokichi couldn’t sleep well that night. Thoughts about Acorn kept plaguing his mind. When he closed his eyes, he saw her. Why couldn’t she stay away from his thoughts? What was it about her that he couldn’t stop thinking about her? There had to be something, he never thought about a person this much! That's when he started talking to himself in his thoughts again. 

_‘Yeah, she’s probably perfect, but what if she secretly hates you deep down? And is just holding it all down and acting nice?’_

_‘No, I hardly doubt she’s acting. She’s terrible at it! Seriously, the worst! I think she’s naturally nice.’_

_‘You don’t know how she feels about you because all you do is joke and tease, you never get serious and ask her.’_

_‘How can I ask her? She’ll just think I’m soft. I’m not supposed to be soft! I’m supposed to be evil and threatening! She has her head high up in the clouds to see that.’_

_‘Are you gonna take advantage of her? Are you just gonna hurt her all over again? Witness her go through despair because of the shit you say and do?’_

_‘Shut up! I wouldn’t...take advantage...of...her…’_

_‘Why so hesitant? Oh!~ Is it cause you’re a manipulative and toxic_ _RAT?!~’_

_‘SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP-!’_

Kokichi grabbed at his head and groaned loudly. Banging his head against the bedframe of his bed. The thoughts were so loud tonight. Why couldn’t he just sleep?! Hello?! Being a supreme leader means you need your beauty sleep! You can’t rule the world without a good night’s sleep, after all! 

_‘It’s funny on how long you’ve hid these feelings. Weak. Pathetic. Hiding behind a mask, keeping up a terrible reputation and image. Maybe you’d be respected more as a leader if you loosened up and was nice. But, you make no effort. Like how you make no effort to stop thinking about Acorn.’_

_‘She’s a nice thought to think about, shut up. It’s a pain to get her out of mind, but at the same time...it’s nice. She’s nice.’_

_‘Again, she’s probably faking it so you won’t hurt her again.’_

_‘What do you mean again?’_

_‘....’_

_‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!’_

_‘You know something had to have happened in her life that dramatically changed her. She wears a mask like you do. Why else would she be sensitive over being called a rodent?’_

_‘....’_

Kokichi continued to toss and turn in bed, being quite uncomfortable. His head was starting to ache from all these irrelevant thoughts. Then, he suddenly realized these thoughts. Why, even after all of these weeks, he knows why he’s thinking about Acorn so much. He feels his stomach drop with the sudden realization.

**_He likes her. Possibly more than just like._ **

_ Kokichi scoffed.  _ “Not possible. I don’t fall in love with anybody. People fall in love with me!~”  He boasted to himself. He clearly knew this wasn't the truth. The students didn't like him very well, especially his pranks and actions. Especially Maki and Kaito. If laws didn't exist, he'd be ten feet under the ground right now.

_‘Self-centered much? Grow a pair. Give up, buddy. Realize it. You like her, you really like her. That’s the truth.’_

_‘No it’s not! I like her as a friend… I guess. Yeah, just a friend.’_

_‘Delusional. That’s what you are.’_

Kokichi laughed softly to himself. 

_‘How am I, Kokichi Ouma, delusional? That’s just stupid! I can never be delusional!’_

_‘You’re delusional over the fact that you can show genuine emotion for someone.’_

“I’m not delusional… Why can’t you understand?!”  He shouted to himself. Thankful that his room was soundproof. Otherwise, someone would’ve definitely heard him and thought he was crazy. Or tell him to shut up and sleep, before they’d choke him. Heh, probably Maki. 

_‘Talking to yourself now? Hmph. I’ll leave you now to talk to yourself about this conflict.’_

_‘Good riddance.’_

Kokichi had to laugh though. Conflict? Hah! What conflict? There was no conflict. 

Okay, there was a conflict here. But what was it-oh. That’s when it hit him. Right then, right there. 

He realized why he adored her so much. Why he, deep down, appreciated that she didn’t try to kill him, or punch him. Why she played along with his jokes. How she smiled, laughed, did her cutesy things, was so helpful to everyone… 

**_Kokichi Ouma was falling in love with Acorn Natto. And there was nothing he could do about it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally picking up! :) Who knows what'll happen next?


	6. Feeling the Love Tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn and Kokichi spend more time together, and their feelings about each other are slowly growing. They both think about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW WHAT THE CHAPTER TITLE SAYS BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK GAHAHAHAHHAHA-   
>  {Oh, I don't own the song Can You Feel the Love Tonight, or The Lion King. disneydontsueme-} 
> 
> can youuuuu feeeeellll the looooveee toniggghhhhttttt?

Acorn approached Kokichi’s dorm, bottle of Panta in her hand. She rang the doorbell. Waiting, silently. After a few moments, Kokichi opened the door. 

“Why, hello there, peanut!~”  Kokichi smirked, leaning against the doorframe. 

_‘Look at her...she’s so adorable...I want her to be mine…’_

“I got something for you.”  Acorn revealed the bottle of Panta.  “You love this stuff, right?”  She watched as his eyes lit up. And he made a happy noise as he eagerly swiped the bottle of Panta from her hand. 

**_‘Why does he have to be so adorable…? He’s not really intimidating for a supreme leader. When I think of supreme leaders, I see men that give off an aura that a single glance from them would kill you. Or, that you should bow to them upon noticing them.’_ **

_‘Why aren’t you complaining, Kokichi? All she got you was a carbonated drink. You need more than that! Like a supreme leader should!’_

_‘No, I should be legitimately grateful. Besides I love this stuff, I'm addicted to it.’_

“Awww, thanks! I love Panta so much! You’re such a sweetheart!~”  Kokichi hugged her tightly, then pulled away; opening the bottle of Panta and gulping it down. 

“Sooo, Kokichi, are we gonna hang out again-” 

“Hey! I got a great idea! Let’s play a game! A very fun game!” 

“Uhmm...okay? What game?” 

“The Knife Game!”  Rat twink grinned. 

“Uhh, sorry what?” 

“Awwww come on! You heard me! You have amazing ears for hearing y’know!” 

Acorn had to witness Kokichi play the knife game by himself, (she chickened out), and nearly stabbed himself. Interesting to watch, though. 

Now, they sat outside, in very awkward silence. Acorn found this super strange. Usually, Kokichi would be yapping his head off to her. He wasn’t this time. He just kept quiet. 

“Kokichi?”  Concerned was laced in her voice.  “Are you alright?” 

“Neeheehee!~ Of courseee I ammm! You’re just being boring!”  Of course, he was lying, and both his smile and eyes told Acorn that. Acorn felt an odd aura coming off him. Was it...unsureness? She slightly tilted her head at him and looked off into the distance. As she spaced out in thought, he stared at her.

  
  


**_So many things to tell her._ **

**_But how to make her see._ **

**_The truth about my past?_ **

**_Impossible!_ **

**_She’d turn away from me._ **

Acorn glanced back at him, just barely catching the moment he fixed his gaze away from her. So odd. 

**_He’s holding back, he’s hiding._ **

**_But what, I can’t decide._ **

**_Why can’t he be the king I know he is?_ **

**_The king I see inside?_ **

  
  
  


Acorn coughed awkwardly, and cleared her throat.  “Kokichi? Ummm, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Hmmm? Sorry, I was in thought!” 

“I said, you can tell my anything. Even if it is a lie. I don’t care. Just know that you can trust me, okay?” 

Kokichi didn’t really know what to say at this moment. Nothing...seemed witty or weird to say. He simply nodded in response. 

_ He was slowly falling for her more and more.  _

  
  


**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **

**_The peace the evening brings._ **

**_The world, for once, in perfect harmony._ **

**_With all its living things._ **

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ **

**_You needn’t look too far._ **

**_Stealing through the night’s uncertainties._ **

**_Love is where they are._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit spicier! :) Aren't they? 
> 
> idk what im doing anymore-


	7. Acorn's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long lmao. Here's the long awaited chapter of The Lies You Tell. 
> 
> warning:   
> This chapter contains descriptions of a*use. Read with caution.

Acorn hummed as she sat underneath her favorite tree, sketching out a meadow in her notebook. She wasn’t the best at art, but she clearly tried. Today has been somewhat peaceful for her. She didn’t talk to Kokichi much, and had to help a few people. Like, Miu needed help advertising her product, and Sayaka needed help with vocal tuning. 

“Heeeey there, Acorn!”  Kokichi stood behind her, then moved beside her and plopped down next to her.  “Whatcha doing?” 

“I’m drawing.” 

“Oooh! Are you drawing something totally pervert-” 

“Nuh-uh! I’m drawing something quite random. A meadow, actually.”

“A meadow? That’s so boring! Draw me! Draw me as an evil dictator!” 

“I can’t draw  _ that  _ well. You should go to Angie for that.” 

“Nahhhh! Atua girl is soooo creepy! ‘I do everything in the name of Atua!’”  Kokichi mocked Angie’s accent, getting a laugh from Acorn.

Acorn sighed in relaxation, before her smile formed into a frown. She thought for a moment. Should she trust him enough to tell him? 

**_‘Should I really reveal this to him? Ngh, I’m not sure. He’s a liar and tends to blurt out whatever’s on his mind, and doesn’t really keep secrets. Maybe...maybe I should.’_ **

“Hey, Kokichi?”  she glanced over at him as his purple eyes met her brown ones. 

“Yes, peanut?” 

“Can I tell you something? I never really gave you closure on this.” 

“Closure? Closure on what?”

“On why...um…”  Acorn gripped at her skirt, slightly nervous.  “Wh-Why I…” 

“Cmonn, spit it out already!”  His tone is the same, but she feels like there’s a hint of concern in his voice. Rather odd, for someone like him. 

_ “On why I hate being called a rodent…”  _ Each word was spoke with a serious tone. Kokichi’s smile faltered, but it still remained. It didn’t feel the same either. He nodded. 

“Go ahead.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acorn Natto had a relatively easygoing and fun childhood. She had grown such a passion for helping others. Just the pure satisfaction of someone being grateful, problems being resolved, and feeling needed was what Acorn adored. She gained so many friends by just being herself. Loyal, out there, kind, willing.**

**When Acorn was almost finished with elementary school, her father got laid off from his job. It was a hard time for her family, but he found another job offer. In Japan. This meant she had to leave all of the friends she made behind. Acorn, albeit disappointed and down, knew that this would be for the better. After Acorn finished elementary school, they left the island she grew up on. And to Japan she went.**

**Starting a new school in a foreign area was quite scary. Especially middle school, where everything is basically changing. However, the people seemed to be welcoming and friendly. The teachers and students alike appreciated Acorn’s worthiness and helpful attitude.**

**There, Acorn meet a certain student. Lorriane Hagiwara.**

**Lorriane was quite a popular student there at the school. She had orange-red hair, blue eyes, and always loved to wear scarves. Acorn had become friends with her, then best friends.**

**Acorn hung out with Lorriane and her friends a lot. Having parties and sleepovers together, hanging around shops, attending a few festivals. Sixth grade was overall a not-so terrible and actually wonderful year for Acorn.**

**But, something changed in seventh grade. Lorriane didn’t hang around Acorn often anymore and distanced herself, which worried Acorn. Did Lorriane not like her anymore? What was going on?**

**And then, everything changed for Acorn.**

**One day, she sat at the park for Lorriane. Earlier that day Lorriane, shockingly, came outta nowhere and wanted to hang with Acorn. Acorn excitedly agreed, and so they went. She happily sat on that bench, swinging her legs back and forth, turning to face her.**

**“Thanks for wanting to hang with me, Lorrie!” she giggled. “I’m glad, but...why suddenly hang out with me? Is there something wrong?”**

**Lorriane shook her head, often glancing at her phone. “No, nothing’s wrong, Natto-chan. I just wanted to hang out again, I miss you. Sorry I haven’t hung around much. My parents wanted me to take more responsibility. I’ve had sooo many chores!” Lorraine gave a long sigh. Acorn nodded in response. But, should she reveal her secret to her?**

**Truth was, Acorn was finding out she was bisexual. She couldn’t help but find both men and women equally attractive. She thought she was just confused, till upon further investigation, there were people all around the world who felt the same! However, she felt terrified telling her best friend. Lorriane, was her crush. Acorn found her personality amazing and she was beautiful.**

**“Um, Lorri-”**

**Lorriane quickly stood up as she stuffed her phone into her pocket. “Hey, come with me, Natto-chan. I..uhm..have to show you something.” Lorriane gave a small smirk. Acorn perked up and followed her.**

**They headed into the nearby woods that was next to the park. Acorn’s stomach started to twist and sink. Her ears lowered. She had a terrible feeling about this.**

**The truth was, Lorriane was a fake friend. She pretended to love Acorn like a sister for so long. But, Lorriane couldn’t take it anymore. Why was Acorn such a suckup to everybody? Why did she have to be so perfect and likeable, when she was over here struggling to make friends, despite being popular.**

**“Lorrie? Where are we going…?” No answer from Lorriane. “H-Hey! Lorrie!” Still, no answer. Acorn turned to rush away, but Lorriane grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, and used all of her strength to throw Acorn down. Acorn made a yelp and cry as she plummeted to the ground. Lorriane towered over the poor girl, glaring down at her.**

**“Lorrie! What is this?! What are you doing?! Please, don’t kill me! Whatever I did, I’m-” Acorn didn’t finish as Lorriane kicked her.**

**“Shut up, rodent. Look at how pathetic you are.” Lorriane spat at her. Acorn whimpered softly, tears escaping her eyes. Lorriane laughed at her. “Awww, is baby Natto-chan gonna cry?”**

**Lorriane’s group of friends started to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Slowly surrounding Acorn as she stumbled up.**

**“Lorrie, wh-what is this a-all about?! What did I do to y-you?!” Acorn sobbed out.**

**“You’re useless. Wasting your entire being helping others, even when they don’t need it. Such a suckup, a teacher’s pet. You must think you’re the shit, huh? You must think you’re all that, so perfect and nice. You must think you’re better than everyone else, especially since you’re a Squirrelic. Well, that’s a dumbass name anyways. Squirrelic? Your kind belong in a zoo, nasty ass rodents!”**

**The tears flowed faster from Acorn’s eyes. “I-I’m just as h-human as you a-are-” Acorn didn’t finish her sentence. She got slapped by Mei, one of Lorriane’s friends. Kimi, another friend, pushed Acorn from behind. Acorn ultimately was ambushed.**

**Acorn was punched, hit, kicked, slapped, pulled, and yanked by the group. All while insults were thrown at her. Acorn bawled hard the entire time, begging them to stop and to leave her alone. But, they didn’t. They just kept physically harming her, and hurling insults like no tomorrow.**

**“Gross rodent!”**

**“Get run over by a car!”**

**“I wish you were dead!”**

**“You’re nothing!”**

**“Attention whore!”**

**“You deserve to die!”**

**When it seemed like it would never end, it finally did. And they abandoned her there, leaving her injured. Acorn couldn’t move or get up. She laid on her side and vomited, almost choking herself. Finally, she managed to stand up and stagger home. She hid the truth from her parents, and lied about having a huge fall. She feared that telling the truth would only make matters worse. That Lorriane and her friends would do worse.**

**Of course, the abuse never ended there. Lorriane continued to torment Acorn. Calling her “rodent” and other things, pulling her ears and tail, forcing her to do her homework, pressuring her to obey her. Lorriane really enjoyed making Acorn’s life a living well.**

**The only good thing was that before eighth grade ended, Lorriane suddenly switched schools. Acorn never reported the abuse, but only could assume someone else did. But, she was so alone now. The only people she had close to her in the school were Lorriane and her friends, but now she was gone, and her friends never really bothered Acorn anymore. They didn’t even bother to approach her, just acted like she didn’t exist.**

**Acorn was completely alone. Yet, she smiled and carried on. Her forgiveness grew, her need to help others had grown. She wanted to better herself, and no matter how people would not want her help, or took advantage of her, at least she was being there for whoever needed her.**

**_She did not wanna be the monster Lorriane was._ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Acorn had finally finished talking, tears rapidly sliding down her face. Kokichi had not said an entire word the whole time she told him everything. He could feel a burning rage brewing in his stomach. Who did this bitch think she was?! She deeply affected Acorn. Even today, her words still stung Acorn. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. 

“N-Now, you k-know the t-truth...don’t you? I-I hope you u-understand..” 

His mask was falling off, shattering into pieces.  “I do understand, Acorn. I...I can’t believe a girl like you would’ve gone through such horrible shit..”  Kokichi leaned and slowly pulled her into a hug. Gently rubbing her back as she sobbed softly into him. This is how people were comforted, right? 

Wherever Lorriane was, he was gonna find her. And give her hell. Give her hell for this. For hurting Acorn. You mess with his friends, you mess with all of D.I.C.E. 

  
**_‘Don’t worry Acorn, I’ll make sure no one hurts you like this ever again. I’m making sure of it.’_ **


	8. Kokichi Finally Reveals a Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally reveals something to Acorn. What exactly will he reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to make up for chapter seven and my absence lol.

Acorn woke up in her bed and yawned, stretching herself out, tail curling outwards, then inwards. She felt better after last night. After she was calm, she thanked Kokichi and they both headed back inside. Kokichi acted like nothing happened, which she was relieved about. She wanted to go at her own pace, tell others whenever she felt she could. However, she suddenly had a thought. 

**_‘What about his past? I wanna know the truth about Kokichi… Why he is who he is today. But, I hardly doubt he’ll tell me anything. He’s a liar, and extremely secretive. He’s got all his personal info locked in a vault.’_ **

Breakfast was normal. Like usual, nothing new really. Miu making dirty jokes, Teru flirting around, Kokichi telling his jokes, Shuichi quietly eating, Kaito showing Maki memes on his phone. Everything was just...the norm. 

She couldn’t stop herself from constantly laying her eyes on Kokichi. The way his body moved, the way he laughed and relentlessly teased the others, his childlike charm. Her breath hitched as she glanced at her plate. Why was she feeling like this? Why was she feeling like...feeling like…? 

**_‘Oh fuck, I must be in love with him.’_ **

Helping the others seemed difficult today. She couldn’t get her mind off him. She wanted to desperately talk to him. Ask him all of these questions. Right now, she couldn’t. She was helping Tenko. Or rather, Tenko was helping her. Training her for defense against ‘degenerate males.’ That bothered Acorn about Tenko. Her hatred for men. Sure, it was from her past, but it appeared that Tenko didn’t want to change her views. She refused-

_ “ACORN-CHAN!”  _ a loud voice startled Acorn out of her mind. Tenko gasped and immediately hugged Acorn.  “Oh no! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

“I-I’m alright! Don’t worry! I was just  _ really  _ deep in thought.”  Acorn chuckled softly. Despite now paying full attention, Acorn still thought about him.

It’s no wonder she feels very excited to see him in the halls when she’s finally finished with Tenko. She skips up to him, a huge smile on her face.

“Hey Kokichi! How are you? I missed you- oh…”  That last part wasn’t supposed to slip out. At all. She blushed like mad, looking away from his huge grinning face. 

**_‘Wow...she missed_ ** **_me?_ ** **_That’s so...sweet. She’s as sweet as Panta! Neeheehee…’_ **

“Well, hey there again peanut!~ And, you missed meeeee? Hmmmmmm?~”  he leaned her face closer to hers. He laughed softly upon seeing her face becoming more red. 

_ She speaks up.  _ “S-Sorry...I-I didn’t mean to say that..” 

“Hey it’s okay! But maybe that’s just a li-”

“Kokichi, I need to ask you something.”

“Hey! It’s rude to interrupt a supreme leader!  _ WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW MEAN!”  _ Kokichi fake-bawls. Acorn huffed and rolled her eyes. Not really in the mood for his jokes. 

**_‘Wow, look at her. She’s serious. You should stop being weird for once and listen to her, if you wanna keep her after all.’_ **

“Okayyy. You can ask me anything! Except any questions about my organization! And about my life!~” 

Acorn’s stomach twisted slightly. His life? Did he know that she was gonna ask him about his life? She just wanted to know a truth beneath all of those piles of lies. Her throat felt slightly dry. 

“Actually, it is a question a-about...you…” 

_ Kokichi raised an eyebrow.  _ “Hey! Don’t say anything here! Let’s go outside and do it! Sheesh!”  His tone was a bit different, a bit pushier. He firmly grabbed her shoulders and lightly pushed her.  “Neeheehee! Come onnn, peanut! Go on now! Lead the way! Oh wait, I’m a leader!”  Before Acorn could react, his hands grabbed her shoulders again and he shoved her behind him. 

**_‘I really wanna hold her hand….’_ **

Kokichi proudly led her outside, to their spot. Her favorite tree. They both sat down beside each other. There was a silence before Acorn spoke up. 

“Kokichi, I wanna know about-”

“ _ No.”  _

“No..?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about that…”  _ Realizing his mask is slipping off, he quickly smiles. A fake one at best.  _ “Ahahah! You’re so nosy, Acorn!”  _ His eyes told her another story.  _

“Why do you lie..? Just, why? I want to know that...please, Kokichi. I want to know the  _ real  _ you.” 

Kokichi furrows his eyebrows in frustration. Could he really trust her?  “Can I really trust you though? You might blackmail me!~ And how are you gonna fight to get the truth outta me? Tie me up and rough me up?~”  _ He teased, to get Acorn to fluster again. It worked.  _

“No! It’s not like that at all! And, you can trust me! I know how to keep secrets!” Acorn grabbed onto his arm. _  
_ “H-Hey! Let go of me!” 

“Kichi…”  _ Did she just…? Call him Kichi…?  _ He felt an oncoming blush. He softened slightly. 

**_‘She’ll just keep bothering me if I don’t say an actual truth. What the hell, I might as well. She’s...trustworthy? But, am I really giving in to this squirrel girl?’_ **

“Geez, Acorn, so persistent! But, alright! I’ll tell the truth for once!”  His childlike grin was there, and as soon as it popped into existence, it faded out of existence. He suddenly gained a very serious face, as he stared into her eyes. 

“You better promise to keep what I’m gonna say a secret. Okay? Or...or..I won’t be your best friend anymore!”  He tried so hard to keep his mask on. Why does it always have to fall apart around Acorn- oh, right. He was in love with her. That was why. 

“I promise, Kokichi. I won’t tell a single soul.”  That was all he needed. But just to be sure. 

“Well, you..uh...gotta kiss me on the lips then!” 

**_“WHAT?!”_ ** Acorn gasped loudly as she quickly backed away.  “You’re kidding me!”  Her face was going red again.

“Nope!~ I’m not!~ Now c'mon! Before I don’t tell you anything!” 

**_‘Why did I say that? Why would I want her to kiss me?! No! I don’t need to kiss some girl! I’m just stalling! You’re so stupid!’_ **

Acorn interrupted his thoughts as she quickly kissed him. Both of their faces were completely red. 

“Um…” 

“Um…” 

“...” 

“...” 

“Fine, I’ll tell you.”  Kokichi crossed his arms. 

He sighed.  “I guess you could say I’m a compulsive liar. It’s a habit of mine. It started when...ahem, when I was younger. Remember months ago when I said I had no parents? That...wasn’t a lie. It’s true…” 

“I kinda knew that...because of the look in your eyes..but continue on.” 

“Anyways, I started lying after I got in trouble at the orphanage I lived at. I was honestly surprised it worked. So, whenever I did some stupid shit, I blamed it on other. But, suddenly, I got addicted to it. Addicted to lying! How stupid, right? When I say things are a lie, I’m basically trying to save myself. Or, just let people know. It’s a part of me now. I can’t really stop lying, no matter how I try..” 

“I see. And you try to push people away too, correct?” 

Kokichi nodded in reply. Acorn leaned against him, tapping her fingers together. 

“Acorn, you’re not gonna tell anyone, right?” 

“Right.” 

  
_ And for once, Kokichi felt relaxed.  _


	9. Totally Platonic Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fucking cuddle what else could it be lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploadin' in so long, life issues and I've felt really unmotivated and down so there's that!

Acorn couldn’t sleep that night. She didn’t know why. Even after scrolling through her social media and watching random videos for about two hours, no sleep ever came. She grumbled to herself as she punched at her pillow to fluff it up. Resting her head on her pillow, she laid there. Awaiting slumber. Maybe tv could help? 

Tv might’ve been a bad idea. Because now she wanted to stay awake and watch whatever was playing. Closing her eyes during commercials, because let’s face it, commercials are pointless. 

**_‘I want Kokichi…’_ **

The sudden thought startled her awake. What? Did she really just think that? She shook her head. It’s normal to want to be with your crush. But it was nearly 2am now. He was probably passed out. But, it was worth a try. 

Acorn got out of bed slowly and crept out of her room. The hallway was dark, the only light coming from Acorn’s room. She shut her door and begin to tiptoe around. It was so...quiet, as expected, in the halls. Although with her hearing, she could faintly hear snoring from multiple dorms. Finally, she came across his dorm. But, was she really gonna do? Couldn't anyone else have worked? Nah, they're all still asleep. And some aren't...well, exactly the sweetest when woken up. 

**_‘Leave him alone...he’s asleep. What are you thinking? Don’t you know he’s gonna be so mad at you?’_ **

Acorn’s hand hovered over the doorbell. Should she really do this? She took a deep breath and went with it. 

**_*Ding-dong!*_ **

She waited, with bated breath. She suddenly heard shuffling from inside after what seemed like forever. Her heart pounding so loudly, so loud it pulsed through her ears. The door opened. 

“Ngh..Acorn? Wha...haaaa….hm, what are you doing awake?”  Kokichi yawned in the middle of his sentence as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t in his supreme outfit anymore. He was in a comfy Panta logo t-shirt, with matching sweatpants on. His hair messier than usual. Acorn pouted, looking down. 

“I’m sorry for waking you...I can’t really sleep…” 

“Aww, did you have a nightmare, peanut?~”  Kokichi smiled, albeit sleepily. Acorn shook her head. 

“I just...can’t sleep.” 

“What do you even want me to do? Warm milk? Story time?” He began to tease her, giggling. 

“U-Um…”  Acorn turned away from him. Blushing slightly. 

_ “Does wittle Acown want me to wock her to sweeeepppp?~”  _ Kokichi teased her as he began to laugh. 

“Yes.” 

“W-Wait, what?! Th-That was just a joke!” Kokichi was flustered now. He messed with the ends of his shirt. 

“Kokichi, do you know anything about the love languages?” 

“What?” Love languages? The hell was she on about. He's never heard of that before. 

“Let me in, and I’ll tell you so this’ll be easier…” 

Once inside, they both sat down on Kokichi’s bed. Acorn sighed before explaining. 

“The first one is words of affirmation. Stuff like ‘You’re doing wonderfully!’ instead of ‘Hurry up already!’ The next, is gifts. Pretty self-explanatory. People showing love with gifts. Acts of service is the next one. Doing something for a person, like cleaning or doing the dishes. Quality time. Basically spending time with the person. And lastly, mine. Physical touch. Like hugs, back rubs, hand holding. Those are mine.” 

Surprisingly, Kokichi managed to stay awake for all this. He was, rather intrigued. He’s never heard of this thing for crying out loud. But, why was she telling her this? Wait a minute… 

“Are you telling me...you want me to.. _ touch you?! Gross!  _ You probably have cooties!”  He joked, but his smile faltered seeing her frowny face.  “I mean, probably not you! I bet Miu does- oh wait, cumdumpster probably has STDs from A-Z.”  This got a good laugh out of both of them for a couple minutes. Then, Acorn yawned and leaned towards him. 

“Ah, Acorn, what are you doing? Little tiny peanut…”  He mumbled the last part. Acorn snuggled closer to him. Closing her eyes. 

“Can we...can we cuddle…? Maybe…? If that’s not an issue with you at least.” 

“Ummm...hmmm…sure!”  Rat twink grinned at her. 

**_‘Oh my god, what am I saying?! Now, she’s gonna be all over me! But...there’s no one else here to see...I’m not gonna lose my image. Besides, the curtains are closed. No one’s gonna see this.’_ **

**_‘He’s so warm… I feel that perhaps this isn’t a good idea, but at the same time, this is. I can feel his mask cracking around me…’_ **

They both began to lay down together. In silence, besides his tv playing. Kokichi felt a tingly feeling inside as she laid on top of him, head resting against his shoulder. His face heated up from being so flustered. He’s never been close to somebody like this. Ever. It felt...nice, I guess? He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Occasionally glancing at her face. 

Acorn’s eyes were closed, and she seemed to be finally drifting off into sleep. Her breathing became slightly quieter, and she lightly shifted. 

**_‘Oh Acorn...how I adore you. Despite my addiction to lying, I can’t lie that you’re adorable. It’s like having my own neko girl! Ne-squirrel? Squirrel-ko? Oh, wait. You’re_ ** **_Squirrelic._ ** **_Whatever that means.’_ **

Kokichi felt rather bored, and wanted to just get out of his bed. But, with Acorn in his arms, he really couldn’t. He patted rhythms on her back, sighing to himself. Thinking about what he would do tomorrow. Maybe spend time with Acorn? No, people would get suspicious.. 

Acorn’s breathing was now quieter than normal. She was still curled up against him. Was she...asleep? Yep, she was. _ Oh.  _

Kokichi felt his face turning red. She fell asleep on him.  **_She seriously had just fallen asleep on him._ ** He had no clue of what to do. He would push her off, but that would be just mean. Besides, he felt oddly sleepy… 

He sighed softly and glanced down at her. 

**_‘She’s so cute sleeping like th- WHAT AM I SAYING?! SNAP OUT OF IT!!’_ **

Kokichi shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, keeping Acorn close to him. The rhythmic patting on her back slowed until he began drifting off. He smiled gently. 

**_‘Sleep well, little peanut.~’_ **


	10. Lunch With a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat lunch together, and that's all that happens lmao.

Kokichi was the first to wake up that morning. He felt a heavy weight over him and looked down. There, was Acorn, fast asleep on him. 

**_‘Oh, I completely forgot. Acorn came over here last night for cuddles. And now, she’s fallen asleep on me… Should I wake her? Mm...I dunno. She looks so...peaceful.’_ **

Kokichi laid there for awhile, deciding to let her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, amazed at how soft it was. 

**_‘Nishihi, more softer than mine! I wonder…’_ **

He glanced at her ears. They occasionally twitched, but otherwise had laid still. He began to reach for them, curious. Were they softer than her hair? 

Oh my goodness. He was right. _ They were so soft!  _ Much softer than her hair! It was just a feeling that he had never felt before. 

Acorn had begun to twitch and shift in her sleep. Oh no. She's awakening. He retracted his hand away from her head. Did she feel him? He felt more anxious than usual. She made a little soft noise as she awakened. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned. 

“Morning sleepyhead! You’ve got such bad bedhead, it’s not even funny!”  he touched at her hair again. He just needed another excuse to run his fingers through her smooth hair. 

“Nghhh...it’s morning already? Can I sleep in for like, I dunno, a few more minutes?”  _ Acorn slurred, trying to wake herself up. Kokichi giggled at watching her wake up. Why was she so...adorable?  _

“I’m sorry, but you can’t! We gotta get ready for the day!”  he shoved her off him and got up, nearly stumbling and falling. Her weight on him made half his body numb! 

Acorn smiled and giggled at him.  "I'm sorry if I slept hard on you. Are you okay?"  She moved over and gripped his wrist, and snaking an arm around his waist. Trying to help him back up, unaware that what she was doing made him blush heavily. 

Why wouldn't he blush? She literally had an arm around him! Trying to get closer to him! Kokichi was not used to this whatsoever. He couldn't stop blushing. But, it did feel. _..nice... _ to have closeness….

He snapped out of it, and lightly shoved her away.  "Alright, alright! Don't get too close to me now! And I can help myself up, you don't need to help me."  He gently squished her cheeks and spoke in baby talk,  "You siwwy wittle peanut!!"  Laughing as she blushed furiously. He grabbed ahold of her hand and paraded out of the room with her. Acorn still flushed and kept her face turned away from his. 

All breakfast, Kokichi joked around like usual and pestered everyone, much to their dismay. Yet, Acorn noticed a different aura surrounding him. An aura that really didn’t seem to suit him. He felt rather softer and...comfortable? 

**_‘Why do I feel like this…? How come...I feel more relaxed when I’m with her? I don’t feel right. This isn’t right.’_ **

**_‘You’re soft for her. You’re very comfortable with her. You really shouldn’t be comfortable with her. What if she betrays you?’_ **

**_‘You again? Go away. For real, you’re annoying.’_ **

**_‘I’m you, stupid! Ahahahhaa!~’_ **

Kokichi shook his head and continued eating, to which Acorn had noticed. She gently nudged him and spoke under her breath. 

“Hey, you okay?”  Her eyes full of gentle concern.  “Remember, you can tell me anything if you need to.”  She gently patted his back in comfort, which he tensed up at. Upon feeling him tense, she pulled her hand away. He really was hiding something, even if he didn’t want to admit it. It’s not like he’d straight up reveal what was on his mind anyways, he had an image to keep, and she somehow knew that. 

After breakfast was finished, Acorn went about her day. The day dragged on slowly, and there wasn’t much Acorn could really do. Not many people needed help, and today was no classes, which made Acorn more dull. She decided that she would sit outside for awhile and ponder on what to do. She could leave campus to go shopping, but there was a curfew. Back at 10:00 p.m. sharp. No exceptions, well, unless it was an emergency. And knowing how she tended to space out, she might lose track of time. 

Acorn rested up against a tree. Should she go shopping? Nah, she felt really tired at the moment. 

Without even knowing it, Acorn drifted off… 

  
  
  


Acorn stood upon a tree trunk, glancing around in confusion. The forest was dim, the trees blocking the sunlight. Birds whistled and tweeted in the distance. Some leaves rustled in the breeze. Acorn then realized… 

_ This was the forest where Lorrie betrayed her- _

Suddenly, Lorrie had appeared. A sickening psycho grin on her face, knife in hand. Acorn could only recoil in horror. 

“Hey, rodent-chan! Wanna play the knife game? It’ll be hella fun!” Lorrie twirled the knife around. Acorn shook her head and backed away. 

“No, go away! I hate you, Lorrie!” 

“Why do you want me gone? I’m staying!” Lorrie began to charge at Acorn, raising her hand wielding the knife. 

Acorn clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the pain. The unbearable pain. Waiting to feel her blood spill in her hands. 

_ But, it never came.  _

Acorn heard Lorrie yell in shock, then dead silence. What...just happened?

She opened her eyes, and gasped. 

_ Kokichi was towering over Lorrie’s unconscious body.  _

He clutched her arm before she had a chance to speak, carrying her bridal style away from the forest. As he dashed, the forest and setting became a bit lighter. 

“Acorn, are you alright?” His tone so..soft, so unlike him. 

“Yeah, I’m alright..why did you..do that?” she gazed into his violet eyes. 

“Because...because, I love you.” 

“Y-..You do..? But why love me?” 

“Oh, honey, if only you knew.” He begins to lean in for a kiss. Acorn leaned in as well. 

  
  


**_“ACORN! WAKE UP!”_ ** A booming voice screeched into her ear. Acorn yelped as she sat up. Her back was sore, okay scratch that, her entire body was sore. Oh well, that’s what you get from sleeping against a tree! She rubbed at her eyes and stretched, trying to find who woke her. 

_ Of course, it was Kokichi. Smiley as usual.  _ “Hey, peanut! You’re a pretty heavy sleeper! And you make weird faces! Nishihishi!~ What were you dreaming about?” 

_ ‘I don’t know if I should tell him. He’s totally gonna make fun of me. But, why was I dreaming about him-’  _

“Were you having a dream about me?”  _ HOW DID HE-?!  _

Acorn gasped a bit.  “H-Huh?! No!” 

“Neeheehee! I was just kidding! Or..am I?”  he winked at her. 

Her stomach rumbled, and she placed her hands onto her belly. How much time has passed since breakfast? She flushed really hard. 

Kokichi heard it, and giggled.  “Aww, are you hungry? It is lunchtime after all!”  He chuckled. Acorn flushed again. She had been asleep for almost three hours! 

“It is?!”  _ she stood up.  _ “Cmon Kokichi, let’s go get some food right now! I don’t wanna starve anymore!”  she smiled, yet still blushed at his face. Why was he… actually cute? She thought about that dream again as they walked together. 

Acorn got her lunch, and even if she was hungry, she wouldn’t stop thinking about him. She couldn’t deny it now, she was crushing. She prayed (to Atua) that it’d just be one of those crushes that come and go. Her gut was telling her that it wouldn’t be. 

As she ate lunch with him, they did the normal of sharing memes and laughing about random stories they told each other. But, Acorn could barely focus at times. What was it about him that she loved so much? She just didn’t know. She smiled at him. He noticed. 

“What is it? What’s got you all smiling?”  He lightly nudged up against her. Grinning himself. He loved seeing her smile, but he wasn’t gonna admit that. Only he knew that. 

“I just enjoy the time that we have together. I really do. You’re fun to be around.”  _ And she was being 100% honest.  _

Kokichi didn’t show it, but deep down, he was enjoying their time too. Acorn was such a blessing, a relief, a breath of fresh air.

_ He just hoped this would  _ **_last._ **


	11. How Did Kokichi Become a Supreme Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn finally learns the truth of Kokichi's past. And it's unlike anything she had ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh shit it gettin spicy lmfao   
> tbh i'm just trying to get these finished.

It was without question that Kokichi’s entire life was a mystery. No one knew about his true past, Kokichi being explicitly strict on revealing nothing about himself. He always lied, or dismissed the topic and immediately changed the subject. To keep it short, Kokichi Ouma never wanted people to know the truth. He wanted to be a mystery, and to die a mystery. He depended on it, he loved playing mind games with people, have them guess who he really was. 

_ Well, one day, that all changed.  _

It all started with a question that Acorn asked him. They were lying outside, under the moonlight, a full moon. They mostly made small talk about Kokichi’s favorite games, and then a quiet hushed over them. And that’s when Acorn popped the question.

“What was your life really like? You make me extremely curious due to your lying, it makes me wanna know a lot more about you.” 

Kokichi was  **_nervous._ ** Should he really tell her this? Sure, he trusted her, more than anyone else in the school. But, to tell her something so personal? It just didn’t seem likely. What if she really told everyone? He felt his image would be tattered for good. 

_ So, he lied. Like always.  _

“Isn’t it quite rude to question a supreme leader’s past? Geez, Acorn! Nishihi! You shouldn’t ask me such questions!” 

“You don’t trust me, do you?” 

His smile was quickly slapped off his face, replaced by a frown. He couldn’t deny, those words hurt. Now, he couldn’t think of anything to say. He was never this serious. _ Never.  _ He couldn’t even pinpoint the last time he actually was. 

“Kokichi, you don’t-” 

“Yes, I do, Acorn. It’s just…”  _ he trailed off, staring off into the starry sky. Feeling unsure about what to tell her.  _

“Kokichi, I really won’t tell anybody. I promise you. Even if a terrorist holds me captive and tells me to reveal everything about you! I wouldn’t!” 

“That’s a bit of a stretch.” 

“You know what I meant by that!” 

“Are you sure  _ I can trust you?”  _

“Yes!” 

“You sure, you sure?” 

_ “Yes!”  _

Kokichi took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally. Then, started talking. Spilling the truth to Acorn, about who he truly was. 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Kokichi, similar to Maki, doesn’t remember much about his parents. Except, for one vivid detail. They abandoned him. For whatever reason, they just...never came back. He was all alone.**

**Being two years old, he didn’t understand where his mama and daddy were going. His mother had a sad smile as she turned her back on him. His father had a scorn of disgust on his face, aimed towards his son.**

**For what seemed like hours, Kokichi stood there, whimpering and sobbing. He couldn’t understand. He just couldn’t.**

**“M...Mama...d..ada…,” he hiccuped out. The next thing he knows, a lady is carrying him inside a building, full of other kids, playing around before bed. The building has that slight old scent to it, and the lady smells strongly of her musky perfume.**

**A couple of years had gone by, and Kokichi still resided in the orphanage. At times, he had felt so alone. It seemed like nobody had wanted him.**

**That was the truth. That’s what the lady, (nicknamed Miss Hag, or Old Bat), told him. He was a terribly behaved child, and no one wanted a child who misbehaved, threw tantrums that could last for a good three hours, or a kid who played so roughly. Who could ever have the patience for that? Most wanted the best-behaved kid.**

**Kokichi wasn’t close to anybody. He liked to play alone. No one to mess with his worlds he created, no one to tell him what to do. That's why he played so roughly, no one followed his rules! He loved playing by his own rules, and no one else's. But, being so introverted and away made him more anti-social. He often threw the biggest fits when he was forced into interacting with a kid.**

**“Kokichi, stop this nonsense right now!” the lady smacked him over the head again, making him sob more. “Go and make some friends! Why do you have to be so difficult?!”**

**“G-Go away, old hag!” This received another hard smack. He sobbed and ran off, away from her. She yelled after him as he ran.**

**"You're alone, Kokichi! And you always will be!" Those words still stung, even today.  
**

**But, if it wasn’t for her nosiness and pushing him, he wouldn’t have founded D.I.C.E., his only family.**

**He first met Pigtails, as he called her, when she first arrived. Something about her optimistic personality drew him in. Despite what had happened to her. And then Star came next, Runt, Darling, and so on. Again, these weren't their real names. He just called them these nicknames, because they were easier to remember than their real names, and it fit their personalities.**

**They were the kids he was really close to. The only ones, really. They stuck by each other, did everything together, caused trouble, etc. And for once, he felt like he mattered. That he was wanted, he was** **_loved…_ **

**Into their child years, Kokichi always wanted to be the leader of everything. Including their friend group.**

**“Aw, what?! Why can’t I be the leader?” Snappy, the more blonde boy, pouted.**

**“Because, Snapper, I’m the leader! Duh! I started this group!” Kokichi had boasted proudly.**

**“He does have a point, darling,” Darling cooed. She’s the mom friend of the group. Kokichi nicknamed her Darling, because she called almost everyone that, either that or “hon,” “sugar,” “sweetie.”**

**“Exactly!” Pigtails squealed. “Kokichi makes a nice leader!”**

**“Thanks!” Kokichi proudly stood on the box he was using as a stool, as everyone, minus Snappy, cheered.**

**In their pre-teen years, they finally ran away from that orphanage. It’s not like Miss Hag would’ve noticed anyways. They caused her so much trouble and drove her up the wall practically everyday. Sick and tired of their pranks. They probably spared her a few gray hairs by finally disappearing.**

**The issue was, how to survive the real world. They never really survived out of the orphanage. And quite frankly, all of them were scared. No money, no food, no shelter, nothing. What were they to do? Kokichi did have an option. Shoplifting. To go around and shoplift at stores without being caught.**

**This didn’t sit well with the others. Most of them were scared about being caught and sent back to the orphanage. And they’d face serious consequences from “Miss Hag.” Kokichi boasted about being able to use things like pins and hair clips to unlock doors, which wasn’t really a lie. And that they’d go into the store after hours to take money and essential needs.**

**They went with that plan. And surprisingly, it worked. Kokichi always made sure to cover up any cameras if possible before they did their heists. That way, police wouldn’t track them down. He even went as far as to give everyone gloves so their DNA wouldn’t be found on anything. Even if it probably wouldn’t work, it was still worth a try.**

**For months, they always did this late into the night, where absolutely no one was around. Pigtails got real good at dismantling alarms, Darling got them clothing and even had made outfits for them, and Biggie always kept watch for other people.**

**Now, for a place to live, Kokichi managed to find a storage shed for all of them to live in. They decorated it, making it their own. Kokichi felt satisfied with how they obeyed his every command. It made him feel...powerful. He loved being their leader, and he loved how good he was at lying and how he was able to read through other lies. It truly had become a part of him. That’s why he decided to make D.I.C.E, and spread their personalities and pranks all across Japan.**

**Of course, picking out a name for the group wasn’t that easy. The other had suggested and thrown out many names, and to Kokichi, none of them seemed to fit.**

**“Naaah, too cliche!”**

**“Nuh-uh! Too edgy! Nishihi!”**

**“Ewww, I hate that! Like,** **_really_ ** **hate that!”**

**“Hmmm, does that** **_really_ ** **suit us?”**

**And that was only a bit of what Kokichi’s responses were. And then, he finally figured it out one day.**

**Pigtails and Shy, the girl with the long brown hair with a braid in it, were playing a board game with each other. One that included dice. Kokichi kept a close eye on them, watching the dice roll over and over again. In the other corner, a couple of the boys were watching a show on the tv they somehow had managed to shoplift and hook up. Clowns had kept appearing on the screen. That’s when, five minutes later, it dawned on Kokichi.**

**“I got it! Everyone! Gather around! Weewoo-weewoo! Not a drill!” Once they were gathered around, he gave a huge Cheshire grin.**

**“I decided on a name for us!” He gave a great majestic pose. “D.I.C.E!”**

**Luckily, everyone seemed to love the name. And Kokichi decided the theme to be based around clowns. Darling designed their outfits, masks, everything.**

**Today, D.I.C.E still remains, and they’ve never disbanded. Together, Kokichi and them go on adventures to perform petty, harmless pranks around Japan. Always making sure to spray-paint their logo at each place they visit. They’re Kokichi’s only family, and real friends.**

**And that’s how Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, came to be. And it was the truth.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acorn was silent the entire time Kokichi spilled everything to her. Shocked at how uncharacteristically serious he was. Once he finished, she opened her mouth. 

“Kokichi, I-” 

“So, promise not to tell anyone?” 

“Huh?” 

“Acorn, do you promise not to tell anyone?” 

She only nodded in reply.  _ “I promise.” _

Feeling comforted by her words, Kokichi got up and left, with a smile on his face. 


	12. Slime. Lots Of It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to prank an unsuspecting Acorn. with slime. Yeah, wonder how this'll go.

For once in his life, Kokichi Ouma was bored. He could prank a student, but he’s pranked nearly everyone in the school- but, wait a minute! 

**He hasn’t pranked Acorn yet.**

Ah, but what to prank her with was the question here? Some of his pranks felt a bit overused, and some gags he was out of. 

Opening his closet, he rummaged through the items he currently had. Scary masks for Halloween, some evil Santa costume, gallons of fake blood, and...oooh, slime. 

Kokichi always loved slime. The sticky gooiness, the way you could shape it and swirl it, the ones that could glow in the dark, and the best slime was always gooey and sticky, but not too sticky. He pulled out the container of slime, checking to see if it was still good. Thankfully, it was. Slightly a bit runny, but there wasn’t much he could fix about that. 

Now, to find Acorn. 

Kokichi left his dorm, slime container in hand. Wherever Acorn could be, he had to hide this from her so she wouldn’t find out. He paced through the halls, exploring and determined to find the squirrel girl. His plan was to take her by surprise and dump the slime on her. Perfect, yet simple prank! As Kokichi often told D.I.C.E: 

_ “A simple prank can be the funniest!”  _

Finally, he spotted her. Acorn, standing there. She seemed to be on her phone, texting somebody. She smiled, and giggled at something that’s on her screen. Kokichi’s heart fluttered at hearing her giggle ring in his ears. It was...so adorable- gah! Snap out of it! 

He started to slowly sneak up on her, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse. He knew she had almost advanced hearing, being half-squirrel. She appeared too immersed in her phone anyways to realize he was approaching. She turned so her back was facing him.

**_Perfect._ **

Kokichi got the container ready and giggled softly to himself. 

_ 1…  _

He stood on his tippy toes. 

_ 2…  _

He readied himself and started to slowly tilt the container towards Acorn. Smirking. 

_ 3!  _

Kokichi dumped the entire container right on top of Acorn’s poor unsuspecting head. Acorn screeched as she felt the substance slowly trickle down her head and onto her face. She felt at the slime, and pulling her hands back, they stuck to it. 

And she screamed. 

**_“KOKICHI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!”_ ** she practically screeched so loud, that the whole school heard her. Kokichi cramped up from laughing so hard, her reaction was just golden! 

“Nishihihihihi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SUCH A GOLDEN REACTION! ENCORE! ENCORE!”  He clapped his hands. Acorn glared at him, or tried to. Most of the slime was obscuring her view. 

“What is wrong with you?! Do you know how hard this’ll be to get out?! It’s gonna be a total nightmare!”  Acorn whined. She teared up. 

Suddenly, Kokichi felt bad. Bad? Over a prank like this? Yes. He, deep down, hated seeing Acorn cry. But, he couldn’t just show that right? He sighed softly to himself, then tried his best to keep his demeanor. 

“Alright, whiny-pants! Jeeezzzzz...let’s get you cleaned up then.”  Kokichi grabbed her hand and led her to her dorm. Even though he knew damn well that Acorn could get to her dorm. Acorn flushed slightly. 

“Uh, Kokichi? You know I could’ve walked myself to my dorm, right?”  Acorn tilted her head in confusion. And, even worse, he was holding her hand! 

“I’m leading you back to your dorm, dummy!”  He snickered a bit.  “Now, go get cleaned up!”  Once they got into her dorm, he shoved her inside, and slammed the door. Once he was sure no one was looking, he sighed heavily. 

**_‘Why did I make her upset..? She’s too ...kind ...to be upset and treated by someone like me.’_ **

He sighed and shook his head, walking off. He decided to clear his mind by bothering someone else. 

For Acorn, cleaning the slime out of her hair was exactly a total nightmare. It took her nearly a good three hours to clean herself up. Well, that was a total waste of shampoo! Finishing up and putting on a new outfit, Acorn opened her door. 

“Kokichi, I’m ba-..,”  she trailed off realizing he was nowhere to be found. The rat ran off again. She shook her head and shut her dorm. 

_ But she’d never forget this prank. The Great Slime Incident.  _


	13. Why Do I Love Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn's feelings for Kokichi are growing stronger. How can she contain her love for him, or figure out how she really feels?

It came as no shock that Acorn could be easily attached to anybody. A fatal flaw of hers, as of course, people like Lorrie existed. The ones who’d do anything to mess up their lives, and enjoy it. She just wanted to be there for others, and to be  **_wanted. Loved. Praised._ **

Yet, there was one person she was unsure about: _ Kokichi Ouma. The liar. The annoyance.  _ To others, he was like an annoying fly that would keep buzzing into your face as you tried to enjoy lunch. It wasn’t a shock that he had gained a reputation for this, and an image for himself. He enjoyed his image so well. 

_ But... _ **_why?_ ** _ Why  _ did he make Acorn feel tingly inside and warm when he was around? And the fact that she got him to tell the truth a couple times, it made her feel accomplished. Not even Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, could’ve figured that out. But, she had her doubts. Did he really trust her? Did he just completely lie to get her to shut up, or was it the cold truth? Then again, he seemed completely serious the whole time. 

Acorn shifted uncomfortably in her bed as a ton of thoughts about him racing through her head. They wouldn’t go away. 

**_‘Why? It just won’t stop! His hair, his scent, his appearance, that stupid smile of his! I can’t stop thinking about this twink! Ha, rich of me to say, he’s the same height as me!’_ **

She sighed heavily and opened her eyes for a brief moment, then shut them again. Banging her head slightly against her pillow. She briefly scratched at her eyes before staring back up at the ceiling. 

**_‘Should I just bury my thoughts deep? Or, should I just deal with it and get my heart broken again? It seems that the second option could be better…’_ ** Acorn shook her head.  “No, why should I do that? That’s a cowardly move! No one here would want you to be a coward!”  She spoke to herself.  “Ugh! But what if he lies to me? What if he has feelings too? No, impossible. He lies. Constantly. But...what if he leaves me?”  She groaned out loud. _ “Noooo!  _ So dumb!” 

A knock on the door yanked her out of her thoughts. She glanced at her door, wondering if she misheard it. But, there was another knock. She stood up and walked over, sighing softly under her breath. How dare someone ruin her deep train of thought! 

“Hello? Who is it?” 

“Who do you think? Nishihi!~” 

**_OH NO._ **

Acorn gulped slightly. Should she let him in? Or, should he just stay out there? No, perhaps let him in. It’d be too rude to leave him out there. She opened the door to be met with his smiley face. 

“Why, hey there, peanut!”  That nickname made the butterflies in her belly flutter all around. Did he know he was making her feel this way? 

“Ah, hello Kokichi. How’re you doing?”  Acorn smiled softly. When he smiled back, she felt her stomach do a flip. 

“I’m just doing horribly! My meetings with the mafia have been cancelled! WAAAAAAAAH!”  He fake-cried, sending Acorn into laughter. He stopped sobbing as she guffawed.  “Heyy! This isn’t funny!”  He crossed his arms, and turned away from her. 

She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, noticing his blush. Did he...like her too? Or was he not used to being touched this way by a girl? Either way, he had a blush. 

“Awww, is someone  _ blushing?”  _ She teased him. This caused Kokichi to blush even more and to quickly pull away from her. 

“No! I wasn’t blushing! I’m not lying, it’s true!”  Kokichi was painfully obviously denying it. Well, lying, too. Acorn placed her hands onto her hips, and raised her eyebrows. 

“Are you sure it’s the truth,  _ Kichi?~”  _ She cooed, winking an eye. Kokichi seemed to hesitate, before turning and leaving the room. Acorn seemed a bit shocked. He left at such a fast pace, it was like a blur. 

_ “What did I just do…?”  _ Acorn just stood there, deep in thought, as she stared at her closed door. Did she scare him off? Was she being too teasing, or weird? Who even knew? Kokichi was a mystery.


	14. Denying and Denying and Denying.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's thoughts are becoming a lot for him, as he struggles to cope with the fact that he does love Acorn. And has a bit of a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally almost done with this entire fic lmfao I can't wait.

Kokichi paced to his room and opened the door, heading inside and shutting it behind him. He sighed heavily and shook his head. No, he didn’t see that gleam in her eyes. She couldn’t love him, she just couldn’t! Couldn’t she tell he’s a terrible person? Who would want a lover who lies, pulls so many pranks, doesn’t really care for others, and wants to actually rule the world? Okay maybe not the last one, too much responsibility, but still! The voice started speaking to him again. 

**_‘Cmon, Kokichi, think. You could just be creating a whole new set of lies for yourself. You wanna believe that she loves you. She’ll just fall for somebody else, calling it right now. You don’t deserve her.’_ **

Kokichi grabbed at his hair and gently yanked at it as he continued to pace. Why? Why did his mind have to torture him? He didn’t want this, at all. But his mind continued to mock and eat at him. 

**_‘Are you scared Kokichi? Scared of your own feelings?~’_ **

**_‘Shut up! I’m not scared! I don’t scare easily! Just stay quiet!’_ **

“She would never love someone like me. She knows the things I do. Why would she even fall in love with a terrible person like me..?”  He completely let his mask down as he plopped onto his bed. He stared down at the covers for a long time, before he continued speaking.  “She’d probably just use me because she feels sorry for me. Because I’m alone! Ahahaha! Always alone!”  Tears started to run down his face, but Kokichi didn’t care. 

He covered his face as he began to sob softly. Not normal crocodile tears, but actual genuine tears. He curled up into his bed and wailed to himself. Nothing mattered.  _ No one could hear his cries, his suffering, his denying…  _

**_‘She would never love me… I couldn’t love her properly…. I can’t tell the truth without people thinking I’m lying! If I tell her, she’ll think it’s all a LIE! LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE! I can’t love her, I can’t!’_ **

Kokichi buried his face into his pillow and bawled even harder, hiccuping and choking on his own tears. He wished Acorn was here with him. To come and hold him, and help him… But it was late, and everyone was asleep. He was alone. Like that old hag had told him. 

You’re alone, Kokichi! 

And you always will be! 

Nobody would want a brat like you! 

  
  


Kokichi kept sobbing and sobbing, until he started to drift off into sleep. His sobs quieting, his breathing hitching, then relaxing. And he fell into a deep sleep… 

And of course, he dreamed about Acorn and her loving self again. Oh, if only he could deny that he loved her. 

_ But now, he could not lie to himself. Or deny. He was in love with her.  _


	15. Gaining Strength and Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally mans up and goes to confess his love to Acorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with it lmao yay

There she was. Acorn. She was reading a book in the library, and seemed quite fascinated by it. She flipped the pages, until she found a stopping place. Kokichi hid behind a bookcase as he anxiously waited for her to walk by. Maybe, he could tell her? No, that might be too risky. Just how should he approach her? This wasn’t no easy obstacle. And with his mask, he can’t let it down now. The others were around.

_ Oh god, oh god, she’s coming. Be cool, be cool. Put your mask on, mask on!  _

Acorn went past him, unaware that he was there. 

“Hey, Acorn!”  Kokichi shouted at her to greet her. He scared the shit outta her, and she screamed, jumping in the air before whipping around to face him. Sure, he felt bad for scaring her, but he doubled over in laughter. Acorn made a pouty face. 

“Kokichi! You scared me! That wasn’t really funny!”  She huffed and glanced away from him, crossing her arms. He laughed a bit more, before patting her shoulder. 

“Geez, such a scaredy cat! Nishihi!”  He couldn’t hide back the red tints that were on his cheeks. Her presence always made him feel… warm. Something that he hasn’t really felt before. It was a feeling like you drink some hot chocolate and your tummy and whole body feels warm. 

“Your cheeks are red.”  Well, thanks for pointing that out. Kokichi rubbed on his cheeks to try and get rid of the redness. 

“No they’re not! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  He laughed more, to hide how he was feeling. Acorn did take note that he was hiding something, and her ears twitched. She made a little humming noise and crossed her arms. Kokichi swayed back and forth.

“Kichi, are you hiding something from me? Be honest.” 

“Pfff, nah, what would I got to hide from you? After all…”  his voice got low, and he looked to make sure no one was listening before he leaned in near her ear.  “ _..I’ve got you wrapped around my finger.”  _

_ “Wha-huh?!”  _ Acorn exclaimed as she backed away from him.  “What do you mean by that?!” 

“Oh, it was just a lie! Just to distract you!” 

“Distract me..? From what, your feelings?” 

Kokichi felt his stomach drop when he heard that. He didn’t know what to say now. How could she have known this? He wears his mask so well! And there is no way that she could beat him at his own game! 

“Wha-no! Why would I hide my own feelings?”  He made a pouty face.  “I don’t hide my emotions, there’s no reason I should!” 

“Well, your eyes tell me otherwise. Your eyes tell a lot about you, they’re the windows to your soul, y’know.” 

Kokichi scoffed.  “Trying to be all poetic now, huh? Well, my eyes can lie too!”  He stared off away from Acorn. Acorn frowned, crossing her arms. 

_ “What exactly are you hiding from me?”  _

_ Kokichi just stared at her.  _


	16. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finally admits his feelings for her! But, will Acorn accept? Or just reject them? Was everything a lie? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fucking done with this fic lmaooooooo

Acorn impatiently tapped her foot, before speaking to him. 

“You know, you can trust me, Kokichi. You don’t always have to lie or hide from me. I’m not gonna just tell everyone a secret you tell me. Just...give me the truth. The blunt truth, whatever it is. No matter if it hurts or not.” 

Kokichi rubbed the back of his neck some more, feeling strangely too nervous for his liking. Should he tell her this. He made a motion for her to follow him to a more private area. Acorn seemed to understand and nodded. At this moment, no one needed to hear what he was gonna say. 

Kokichi aimed to go outside onto the courtyard, with Acorn following right on his heels. He could feel his heart racing, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach. This was gonna happen. And he could possibly face rejection from her. That would break him in a way he can’t describe. 

**_‘She’s gonna say no, I swear, she’s gonna say fucking no…’_ **

He opened the doors to the courtyard, and led them both to a bench. He sat down, and Acorn sat next to him. He sighed heavily, before turning to her. Kokichi Ouma’s mask was peeling off. 

_ “Acorn...I have...feelings for you.”  _

Acorn stared into his eyes.  “Huh…? Do you mean that…?” 

“Yes…” 

“Kokichi I..” 

He stood up, now trying to choke back tears.  “I know! I know! It’s stupid! You probably don’t even like me back! You’ll probably have someone else in mind to be in love with! It’s alright!”  He didn’t even realize that he had tears gushing down his face. He’s just mentally prepared for Acorn’s rejection. He waits to hear that word. _ The word, “no.”  _

“I...I have feelings for you too. Do you want to know why?”

“H-Huh? What? Why? How could love someone like me?”

Acorn took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand.  “Kokichi, I love you because of who you can be. You may think you’re a terrible person, who just lies and is bold. But, you’re more than that. I’ve seen who you really are. You have the ability to be caring and soft. It’s just, you have a mask to wear, and it’s hard to be caring with this persona that you’ve built. But, I can understand that. I’ll help you keep and maintain the reputation that you want. But remember, you can always wanna be who you wanna be around me. I’m not gonna judge you for that. Alright?” 

Kokichi was heavily sobbing at this point. Why was Acorn so nice to him? She was so understanding of him. He realized then, the person she really was. She just wanted him to feel loved and accepted. And that’s why he admired her so much. She was a person that he wanted to be. 

They both hugged each other tightly, and Acorn rubbed his back as he sobbed into her, making shushing noises into his ear. And whispering soothing words into him. She just wants Kokichi to feel loved and appreciated. 

Finally, Kokichi was able to at least calm himself down.  “I-I...I...love y-you...Acorn..,”  he sniffled out. Acorn just smiled at him. She gently kissed him on the head. 

“I love you too, Kokichi. You alright now?”  She gazed down at him. He hugged her a little bit more, snuggling into her. He looked so adorable like this. All calm, and not really hyper. So unlike him, yet so wholesome. 

“Can we...can we stay like this? I..I like it..”  He flushed a bit as Acorn chuckled softly as she held onto him. 

“Of course we can, Kichi. Of course we can..but, aren’t you scared of anybody coming in?” 

“Well, yeah, but, I’ll have an excuse. Always! Nishihi..”  Kokichi smiled that smile of his, that Acorn knew all-too-well. 

_ And so, they sat there on a courtyard bench, snuggling each other. And nothing else mattered in the moment. It was just them, and that was that. _

  
  
  
  


_ The End.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel in progress. :) See y'all in the sequel!


End file.
